boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Weylin Lairban
History The first Weylin was built upon the ashes of the lycan county. It was built upon a dream to make a land safe for shifters and people of Luna. With support rallied from White City and materials as well as workers the first city of Weylin was built and the alpha Kristine Greylight was named. Weylin was not without issues though, and the scattered behaviour of its people led to a mass destruction. The cleansing fire destroyed all that had been built and all that had been worked for. It was years before Luna decided that the people had grown enough to warrant another chance. And there she resurrected the lands, creating them in a new area which was much better for the people. It was the site of an old kingdom that had been lost. Here once more the people of Luna were brought by the moons guiding light to build a place that is safe for animal kin and all their friends. Once more Kristine Greylight leads the people of Weylin, but the kingdom is still knew and still dealing with more issues. The Lands of Weylin The entrance to Weylin is a path through a desert. The raging sands and heated conditions offering some protection from massive armies that would try to pass. The desert is so far uninhabited by any people and remains just an entrance to the lands beyond. Past this desert is a lush land though. A great forest that is green and lush with a single river running through it. The forest is a source of food and lumber for the citizens of Weylin, providing them with hunting grounds to sate animal needs and the basic need for sustainance. A few of the more woodland animalkin have cabins or homes within the woods. Between the forest and the cliffs are sprawling plains. The grasslands house more hunting grounds and also a lot of the houses are located here as well as many trademark places within the kingdom. Places like the lost ruins, and the tournament grounds. The plains lead off to the cliffs that overlook the sea. These jagged grounds have been the place for several cave dwellers and for there to be a few other homes built of stone. Here too the broken claw resides, the bar for the country. Rooms and Room Specifics Weylin Entrance: Nothing special. From time to time beware the sandstorms. Lost Ruins: Here resides the ruins of a kingdom who's history is lost. The stone castle resides within the middle of the plains. Around the broken walk way there are seven statues. The statues are special and anyone that touches one should roll a dice. #A roll of 1-30 and the player will hear nothing. #A roll of 31-60 and the player will hear whispers and a thrum of a voice but not be able to make out words. #A roll of 61-95 and the player can hear the voice of whoever the statue is carved after and the words spoken by them. The words are a touch fuzzy but thats all. #A roll of 95-100 and the player can hear every detail of the persons voice loud and clear. If you make a roll to hear the voices, this is what they say: #Statue one looks to be a rough man in furs and leathers. His shoulder length hair wild and free. His voice is deep and rough as well. "Lycerigus- A ranger turned in solice, the massive swarms there will be nothing left but pelts at this rate. I SAID STOP ROMERO ceast your damn hunting they are running there will be nothing left but eachother to eat... - They do not listen... they never listen can they not see we are all needed to susutain life... all must be free to live.. Quickly now... flee to the southern woods they should not find us there. " #The second statue was a wolf, a feral wolf and nothing more. "I am Viloo! I give my spirit to Luna and man to make nature whole once more." #The third statue is nothing more then man and wolf hybrid that was crowned in a crown of branches and carried his head high. His voice was powerful and strong, commanding in its tone. " I am Jeraith First Alpha ruler of the lands of Luna. I began constructing the great ruins and brought unity to the people. Though there is unrest among the species. I hope that this central kingdom will appeal to the needs of both our sides, human and animal alike. " #The fourth statue is that of an old man in the visage of a lopeared rabbit. He is dressed in the robes of a sage, and carrying a book in his arm. " I am Haldis I am the great Sage of the rabbits. I discovered these stones of voices to carry our story so the lands may never forget. I write the great books and have helped King Jeriath in his attempts to make sure the people do not ravage the land like the savage humans. The castle is nearly complete and the goddess shines upon it in great favor it seems." #The fifth statue is that lion, wearing the same crown as the wolf man. His coat was thicker then the lion and trimed in grand armor. His voice was deep and near growling. "I am Fabrizio When the king Jeraith passed, I took the kingdom from the wolves. The reign of the lions will last for centuries under my linage. But it seems that others are growing in unrest. And the goddess... things have begun to happen. The moon stays dark for weeks at a time sometimes. I fear that the moons is unbalanced..." #The sixth statue is that of a tiger. She was dressed in long robes of mage. A necklace hung around her neck in the design of the moon. Her voice was almost in a panic and it was a touch musical as well. "I am - Valencia. The invaders have come.. from across the isles. Their murder of the young spirits, unable to handle being animal kin has angered the great Luna. The night has grown darker and darker as the blood of her people is spilled. The savage tribes have been mostly wiped out." #The seventh statue is that of the snow leopard. She was standing tall and on what looked like a crest of waves with a staff in her hand. She wore robes like those of the rabbit. Her voice was strong but still very musical. "I am Laisha and I have seen the Darkness... darkness was born of pain, anger, voilence, in the darkness of the moon. This dark blessing has come to the lands now and the kingdom tears itself apart.. I fear I shall be the last to record here. For I, the last of the great rabbit sages.. have sealed the darkness. May it ever be hidden.. as the NEW moon rises in her glory. Aside from the statues the ruins are unexplored. There is just the broken castle in the background. Weylin Hall: Weylin Hall, Also once called Shayla Hall. This place is located right on the edge of the forest and the plains area. Its a grove of trees that are grown actually like a building and with glass spreading between the branches and closing off the hall from the wild itself. The hall was created with the help of a unicorn nature spirit, his magic caused the trees to grow and allow the glass to grow with the trees. Its established by the trees drawing on the energy of the lands and returning that energy as its absorbed from the sun, powering the magic of the enchantments. Thus if the trees are attacked the binding enchantments themselves must be broke to harm the trees through magic. Among the trees are runes, which can be activated with an incantation. That phrase is known by Kris, Bran, and Fenris and when active it creates a magic nullification field. Which keeps delegates in the hall from being attacked, or attacking each other through magic. Tournament Grounds: Set to the west of the central plains area, this land is a training ground and arena set up for physical challenges and games for the inhabitants of Weylin. Broken Claw: This is set within the cliffs overlooking the sea. A place to meet, drink, and get good food. Owned by James. Howling Skies: A temple to Luna, it can only be reached by a leap of faith from ones faithful to Luna herself. The temple is not technically within Weylin itself, but the abyss. It can be reached through Weylin though. Laws There shall be no killing within Weylin without proper cause or challenge. Murderers will be treated in kind. To take anothers property unwillingly, or to thieve shall be met with fines and possible time in jail. There shall be no slave trade allowed within Weylin's boundaries. Slaves brought in from outside the land's boundaries will be allowed. But to buy, sell, or capture slaves in the boundaries of Weylin is not allowed. Runaway slaves will be returned to their masters when the proper papers are provided to the guards of Weylin. Rape is intolerable, depending on the severity of the situation it can be punished with castration of either sex or death. Torture against a persons will is not tolerated and will be met with swift punishments to be determined by the quality of what was done. Culture Weylin is a mixed culture society, blending aspects of all the different facets of life for several human aspects. Its because lycans and weres human sides can be from any aspect of life. The land is full though of hunters as MOST weres seem to be predatory in nature. The rules and laws often set up to straddle both worlds as best as possible. As such there can be sanctioned challenges for position or honor. The only position that can't be challenged for immediately is the alpha position. That challenge first must go through the beta, for only the beta has the right to challenge the alpha. Alliances Weylin is close to White City and very friendly, often helping them as well as going to them for help if needed. Category:Kingdoms